


A Game of Tag

by Zapcrictifier



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Game of Tag, I'm thirsty for PearLapis so I wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 16:48:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15562143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zapcrictifier/pseuds/Zapcrictifier
Summary: Lapis liked to play tag with her, and while Pearl herself is quick and agile, the impish girl is always just a little bit out of reach.





	A Game of Tag

Lapis liked to play tag with her, and while Pearl herself was quick and agile, the impish girl was always just a little bit out of reach.

Pearl never understood why she even indulged the blue gem in this game, the fact that she didn’t have wings was a glaringly obvious disadvantage. But perhaps it was the way Lapis teased her that made her want more. If Pearl for a second thought she finally got her, she’d smirk before placing a chaste kiss against her cheek and quickly flapping away, the touch of her skin slipping from Pearl’s fingertips.

Soon, Pearl would lose count of how many times those soft lips would press against her face but never on her own as they continued their little game. She’d swipe, leap and even use her spear at one point, but the only thing she could catch was the ghost of a laugh right after Lapis disappeared off to somewhere inside the confines of the temple.

Lapis would only flutter down and let the blonde catch her when she sensed that Pearl is reaching the last straw of her patience. The blue gem would then laugh and prod at the exasperatedly huffing woman.

“It just doesn’t feel the same” Pearl said, hugging her lover on her lap softly as they sat on the couch, “It’s not a true victory when it is achieved out of pity”

Lapis didn’t raise her head from her chest, but Pearl could hear the smile in her voice. 

“It’s not pity silly” A blue hand grabbed her own before lips pressed against her calloused palm, “I just love you”

\---

It was another round when Pearl decided she was going to win this one in her own terms.

As usual, Lapis floated above her; hands behind her back as she grinned down the pouting Pearl. The crystal gem then concluded she liked it better when they are on equal grounds.

“Had enough yet, Pearl?”

“You are fast” Pearl noted, crossing her arms in defiance, “Perhaps too fast”

Lapis snorted, “I’m not fast. You’re just slow”

“I don’t have wings, Lapis”

“Oh?” Distracted by their conversation, the gem subconsciously floated down lower, “Is that the reason why?”

“Clearly. If we were on equal footing, surely I would have caught you ages ago in this little game of ours.” Pearl bit back a smirk when Lapis descended once more without noticing. 

The water gem hummed, “Good point. Though I am a lot more comfortable up in here” She grinned cheekily but to Pearl’s immense disbelief, she actually let her toes touch the wooden floor and her wings disappeared into nothingness. “But since you asked so nice-“

Pearl didn’t let her finish, springing into action and tackling the blue gem down to the floor. Lapis let out a shocked squeal as they rolled along the floor until they hit the front of the couch. Pearl is suddenly thankful she had the forethought of moving the table away earlier – it would have been unpleasant if they crashed into that instead.

“I can’t believe it!” The blonde exclaimed, being the one to grin down for once, “I actually caught you!”

She expected a huff of annoyance or a teasing but dotting remark, but to her surprise Lapis instead looked up at her with something indiscernible in her eyes. Blue hands reached out and cupped her cheeks, stroking them fondly as Lapis smiled in a way that made her all warm and fuzzy inside.

“Lapis?”

“Great job Pearl” She giggled before her voice turned soft, “You finally caught me”

Realization dawned the pale gem’s features, “Is that what you have been trying to say?”

Lapis shook her head, “You never stopped trying. I expected you to get tired, but you never did”

“You know I won’t” Conviction in her voice rang clear as she spoke, gripping the hand on her cheek tightly. “I will always chase you. May it be to the ends of this planet, I will never stop until you’re with me again”

“Geez you’re so sappy” The girl snorted, “We’d be covered in ants at this rate”

Pearl sighed as she felt soft fingers tangle themselves with her peach hair and slowly brought her head down. “I’m serious Lapis”

“I know” Lapis murmured against her lips, sending shivers down Pearl’s spine, “I know, Pearl”

“Don’t fret now then. I caught you, didn’t I?”

“Oh please” Lapis purred, pressing her lips against Pearl, “You already did a long time ago”

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first PearLapis and I got the idea for this thing bc I was watching a jaguar pouncing on an ox and I thought to myself, "Hey Pearl tackling Lapis while playing tag would be cute"
> 
> Anywoodle, I got 6 or 7 more unfinished works just sitting on my laptop (mostly one-shots and a possible multi-chapter) all of them are PearLapis being gay as my goal is to keep PearLapis alive bc God this ship needs more love! 
> 
> Since my writing is awful, any review would be greatly appreciated!


End file.
